Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies related to content generation (e.g., music, television, video, etc.) on mobile devices such as mobile phones and/or tablets. For example, in recent years, services have offered users the ability to select various media elements related to different subject matters and genres (e.g., classical, rock, sports, news, amateur, etc.). Some of the services further allow users to sample or mix various media elements for enabling the generation of new compositions. However, users are unable to readily associate a selected media element with its point of origination. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that enables users to personalize and share media elements with other users in connection with location data (e.g., a map).